How Could He?
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: A oneshot song fic that took place in New Moon with a very different ending.Song How Could An Angel Break My Heart by Toni Braxton.


Hey guys! This has nothing to do with Amethyst Skies. It's just a one-shot from a song that I haven't heard in a long time that I used to love. It's called "How could an Angel Break my Heart" by Toni Braxton. It's a really good song that I thought would go with New Moon with a bit of a twist.

**How Could He**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

My hands shook nervously on the steering wheel. It's been decades since that dreadful day that he told me goodbye.

Would he be angry with me? Angry at the fact that I hadn't kept my promise? I didn't stay safe like he had told me to.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had been at work since six this morning and hardly noticed it. The day was much of a blur, just like the rest of the days and nights I've spent without him. It was storming badly and was extremely windy. The glass was fogged from the blasting heat coming from my vents. I almost didn't need to see since I knew the road like the back of my hand. I had been down this road many times with him. _

_My truck rumbled down the street, almost as loud as the thunder itself. As a bend came up in the road I prepared to turn. Through my foggy windshield I saw something orange. My dead brain sparked but it was neither fast nor strong enough. _

_The front right tire of my truck did a sudden dip before the entire right side flew up into the air. I screamed as my head slammed into the roof and through out my hands to stop myself from tumbling. There was a sudden pain in my face and wrist and then everything had gone black._

* * *

_There was a beeping…and a drip…and a snore. My eyes fluttered open and then closed again. Was I dead? It was far too bright in here._

_I opened my eyes again and blinked slowly. It was still bright, but there was no song and no angels. I lifted a heavy hand and reached to my head. The muscle gave way and my hand plopped on my head._

_"Ouch," I whimpered. At least I knew I had no halo. _

_Someone startled next to me; I looked over to see Charlie with tears in his eyes._

_"Bella," he whispered. _

_"What happened?" I asked. Why was my IV line red? Was that blood? I felt sick._

_"You ran over the construction signs and flipped off the road into a ditch. Bella, what happened?" So the orange thing was a sign? I looked around the room. Edward was no where in sight. He must not have heard._

_"I don't remember," I told him. It was the truth at least. Did I doze off? Charlie shook his head side to side carefully. At least he wasn't mad._

_"Try to get some sleep hun before your mother comes back and starts bombarding you with questions." Renee?  
"Am I in Phoenix ?"_

_"Yes. We decided its best you stay here for now. Dr. Cullen isn't at Forks hospital anymore and I wouldn't trust anyone else there."_

_The name did it. My brain went dead and I shut my eyes. Sleep had come easy then._

_END FLASHBACK_

I looked into my rear view mirror at my face. A long, jagged, pink scar ran from the side of my nose to the middle of my cheek. I looked down at my wrist, not having strength to turn it far. Another scar ran from the left side of the heel of my palm to the middle of my forearm. From what had happened I had limited movement in my arm. I had been about half a pint away from dying that night. I had had six blood transfusions, needle holes littering my arms. I wonder if he would still find me attractive.

I could almost hear his piano playing as I pulled into his driveway, stopping halfway back.

I halfway smiled as I thought about it. His lullaby stuck in my head…it always had. Sometimes I had felt as if it was teasing me.

I walked quietly around to the glass back of the house. I had always admired it.

I picked my way through the woods and carefully crossed the shallow creek until I could see into his room clearly. The shiny, black, grand piano had been moved into his room, how nice. My heart stopped when I looked over it. There he was, sitting at the bench. No, I guess I wasn't crazy, he was playing my lullaby. Tears came to my eyes.

_I heard he sang a lullaby,_

_I heard he sang it from his heart._

I almost said his name, just to get his attention. I wanted to see his eyes, his golden eyes on me. I wanted to see them filled with love, amusement, and joy.

As I breathed in to say his name there was a movement on the couch. A tall brunette stood from the leather couch that sat its back against the glass wall. Her hair was to dark to be Esme's, and far to long to be Alice 's. Maybe it was Rosalie?

I was going to go with that theory until I saw her face. That wasn't Rosalie.

_When I found out thought I would die,_

_Because that lullaby was mine._

She walked with inhuman grace to the piano bench and kissed him fully on the lips.

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss,_

_He gently kissed her cherry lips._

He pulled away for a moment, sparking some kind of hope within me, and then leaned into her again. He put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into him. My heart skipped a beat.

_I found that so hard to believe,_

_Because his kiss belonged to me._

I didn't know what to do. Do I run? Do I scream? My body decided that crying silently and staying frozen would be the best option.

_How could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard,_

_Maybe I wished our love apart?_

_How could an angel break my heart?_

What just happened? Why was he doing that? Did he find another? Did he turn her? They pulled apart and I managed to look more closely at her face.

_I heard here face was white as rain,_

_Soft as a rose that blooms in May._

Through the light rain that washed down the glass wall I saw the picture frame on the piano. Was my picture still in there?

_He keeps her picture in a frame,_

_And when he sleeps he calls her name._

She whispered something into his ear and I saw the sparkle in his eye. I could have seen that sparkle from miles away.

_I wonder if she makes him smile,_

_The way he used to smile at me?_

_I hope she doesn't make him laugh,_

_Because his laugh belongs to me._

I could no longer watch them together. I took a step back and stepped on the wet moss that grew around the creek. I slipped, my ankle slicing on a rock. Blood streamed out from the wound. I slapped my hand over it to try and stop the bleeding. I ripped the string that held up my hair and tied it around my ankle, pressing my jeans into the wound to stop it. I looked back up to his bedroom. They were still talking; he hadn't even seen me.

_How could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard,_

_Maybe I wish our love apart._

_How could an angel break my heart?_

Pain raged through me, along with just plain rage. I picked up the rock that was stained with my blood and tossed it with all of the strength my pain gave me. It soared up through the rain and crashed through the glass window. Millions of tiny shards fell to the ground like deathly rain. They fell like my spirit, never to be whole again.

He looked puzzled. Could he not recognize my scent anymore? Despite my pain, I ran as fast as I could from that place. I ran back to my truck and sat in the drivers' seat for a moment. If Edward still loved me, then he would be here at any moment; he would appear at my door scared and unbelieving that it was indeed me. He would hold me close and breathe in my scent, whispering how he missed me so…

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying._

_I'm trying to understand,_

_Please help me!_

A light streaked across my windshield. I opened my eyes, not having realized that they were closed. Two figures were standing in the doorway. I recognized one; it was one that I would never forget. But I also recognized the other one, because it was one I'd never forget for a different reason.

Tears came to my eyes as her arm wrapped around his chest, her hand on his shoulder. He made no move to take it off, and no move to come towards me. Her lips moved, just barley. He gave a slight nod of his head but they made no other move.

_How could an angel break my heart?_

_Why didn't he catch my falling star?_

_I wish I didn't wish so hard,_

_Maybe I wished our love apart._

_How could an angel break my heart?_

I started my truck, watching both figures in the doorway. I made the U-turn that I had made so many times before and drove away. The needle barley inched over the five on the meter.

As I drove, slowly, down the long drive, they stood standing there, never moving, until they finally went back into the house, shutting the door behind them.

I didn't know where I was going, but I was getting sleepy. My first thought was to pull over but my ankle wouldn't respond. I couldn't feel my toes.

My truck jerked and suddenly did a nose dive. My head smashed into the steering wheel, making sleep sound even more perfect. There was a pitter-patter of the rain beginning to start.

_How could an angel break my heart?_

**This is just a one-shot...it's not going anywhere. But like I said, it's got _nothing _to do with Amethyst Skies, at all. It's more about me hearing this song one night and wanting to write about it. I get those depressive moments just like everyone else. **_  
_


End file.
